


Welcome to Burbank

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Animaniacs, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Borrowed from 90sCartoonRocks. Eddy has to visit his Aunt Cassandra for the rest of the summer over at Burbank, but he gets to let his friends come with him to the trip. Will he enjoy the trip? What will his reaction gonna be when he gonna meet the Warners? Stay tuned to find out. I don't own any characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice, quiet evening over at Peach Creek, in the cul-de-sac, and a preteen boy with pink skin, three strands of hair, yellow shirt with purple lines, blue pants with white chain and red shoes, was reading his car magazine. His name is Eddy Sampson, the leader of the Eds and the ex-boyfriend to a tomboy girl named Mike Mazinsky.

Eddy chuckled while reading. "Gotta love those magazines."

"Hey son, could you come down here a moment!?" Tony called from downstairs.

Eddy grunted at the interruption. "Comin', Dad..." The greedy ex-con artist put his magazine down and went downstairs to see his parents, Tony and Jessica Sampson, sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

"Whatever happened, I didn't do it," Eddy got defensive quick. "It was all Kevin's fault!"

"Settle down, sweetie, you're not in trouble," Jessica cooed to him. "We just wanted to talk."

Eddy glanced at his parents. "What about?"

"This Friday, you're going to Burbank, California." Tony revealed.

"Did you say Burbank, California!?" Eddy grew starstruck instantly. "That's where the Warner Brothers Studios is!" he then hugged his parents with utter delight. "Thank you, Mom! Thank you, Dad!" he then looked curious. "But wait... Why am I going there?"

"My sister Cassandra lives over there," Tony explained. "And she hasn't seen you in a while."

"Aunt Cassandra?" Eddy looked curious again.

"Isn't that wonderful, Edwin?" Jessica was happy for her younger son's happiness. "You'll get to see your aunt and plus, we also have more good news."

"What's that?" Eddy felt like this day was about to get better and better with news of going to the luxurious Burbank.

"You'll get to have your friends to come with you and they don't worry about their parents' permission, because we already called them and they all said yes." Tony explained.

Eddy looked a little serious, hoping his parents weren't going to make a mistake about his 'friends' again. "Which friends?" he then asked.

"Your two friends Edward and Eddward, and your girlfriends, Dee Dee, Juniper, and Michelene." Jessica informed.

Eddy smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

Jessica kissed his forehead in return. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Tony smiled at this and he looked at the window to find his rival, Dennis Barr, coming to his backyard. He hated Dennis ever since they were kids and had a relationship similar to Kevin and Eddy's relationship. 

Tony opened the door to talk him down and get rid of him. "Get off my lawn for the last time, you peanut brain!" he growled at the other man.

"Get lost, Dorky, I can do whatever I want!" Dennis retorted, acting a lot like his son.

"This is my house and I have the right to say who can and can't come!"

"Says who?"

"Says me, Shovelhead!"

Jessica sighed as her husband was fighting with Dennis again. "Oh, boy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Over at Burbank, California, inside of the Warner Bros. Company, in an office, there were two older men and a young woman. The first man was a short, pudgy, man with little white hair on the sides wearing a blue suit with brown pants and black shoes, his name was Thaddeus Plotz, the owner of the company. The second man had no hair he was bald, with white round shaped glasses, a long white sleeved shirt, purple pants and black shoes, his name was Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, the psychologist worker, and finally, the young woman had long blond hair, blue eyes with purple eye shadow. a small nurse hat on her head and wearing a form fitting white dress, white high heels with a bow her name is Cassandra McNeal or as people call her, 'Hello Nurse'. The two people were in Plotz's office after Cassandra told them about her nephew coming to visit.

Plotz was now pacing back and forth. "This is terrible... I mean, terrible!"

"Don't vorry, sir," Scratchansniff tried to settle the tiny man down. "Ve vill have zhe place cleaned up before Edvin gets here."

"No, no, I'm not worried about cleaning up the place," Plotz glanced back at him. "I'm talking about them!" he then pointed to the infamous water tower outside.

Cassandra followed his point and looked down to him. "The Warners?" she then asked.

"Yes, them!" Plotz grew into a frenzy. "They can't know about who's coming to visit!"

"Who's coming to visit?" a familiar voice asked.

The three adults turned around to find three puppy kids, the first one has brown pants with black belt and white gloves, the second one was a boy also like the first one he had a red cap that's backwards and a blue shirt, with white gloves, and finally, there was a girl who had a yellow flower on her head that tied her ears like pigtails, pink skirt and white gloves, they are Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, the Warner Brothers.

"And the Warner Sister." Dot chimed in as always. 

Plotz screamed and jumped up, landing in Wakko's arms. "How did you get here!?"

Wakko grinned and kissed Plotz in a zany fashion. "Hey TP, did ya miss me?"

"Yuck..." Plotz wiped his mouth, escaping from Wakko's arms. 

Yakko and Wakko saw Cassandra and jumped into her open arms then. "Hellooooo, Nurse!"

"Boys... Go fig..." Dot replied, seemingly, to no one.

"I command you Warners to stop this at once!" Plotz was more angry with them than usual.

"Stop what?" Yakko asked eagerly. "Taking Home Ec Classes?"

"Aww, and I was just getting started!" Wakko bawled, he then ate a random oven and belched noisily.

"That was the oven my mother gave me for Christmas." Plotz snarled.

"You're a mama's boy?" Dot giggled.

"No, I'm not a mama's boy," Plotz folded his arms. "I just love her very much, after all, I came out of her."

Yakko glanced to him, then looked into the computer or phone screen and kissed his gloved hand. "Good night, everybody!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Plotz growled. "Now, I'm gonna tell you who's coming here..."

"Oh, we already know." Dot smiled.

"You do? How?"

"We read the summary of the fan fiction," Yakko explained. "It's a crossover story."

"I love crossover stories!" Wakko cheered. "Especially with the Winx Club! Helloooo, Fairies!"

"Aw, why can't this be a crossover story with Danny Phantom?" Dot then sighed lovingly. "He's a dreamboat..."

"Girls..." Yakko and Wakko rolled their eyes at their sister.

"Why, me?" Plotz groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Eddy went to Pops Diner to have lunch with his friends, Ed Hill, Eddward 'Double D' Vincent, Mike Mazinsky, Dee Dee Taratovsky, Juniper Lee, Ashlyn Pitstop, Brianna Smith, Justine Reid, Trent McCord, Jo Elliot, Abby Nelson, Duncan Nelson, Sammy McAuley, Sky Podemski, and Ella Muse.

"You're going where!?" Abby asked after Eddy shared his news with everybody else who didn't know.

"My folks say that I'm going to Burbank, California to visit my Aunt Cassandra." Eddy explained again.

"My parents say I'm going with him as well." Double D smiled.

"Wait a minute, Nancy Boy," Duncan spoke up. "You're going too?"

"I'm going too." June spoke up.

"Me too." Mike added.

"We're going on a trip!" Ed and Dee Dee laughed together.

"Yep, those two were made for each other..." Jo scoffed to them.

"That sucks," Abby growled. "I wanted to go too."

"Oh, Burbank~" Ella began to sing. "It's a wonderful place filled with glorious things to enjoy~--"

"Ella, I don't think a song is necessary right now..." Trent made her stop.

"Sorry." Ella giggled.

"So, when do you guys get to leave?" Brianna asked.

"This Friday," Eddy informed. "As soon as I get home, Mom said to pack up before then so I don't rush around to get ready."

"Mom says not to pick my belly button." Ed added.

"Thank you sharing that information with us, Ed." Mike muttered sarcastically.

"I think I have that image in my head..." Jo made a deadpan look.

"One thing you can do is think of Justine in a revealing outfit." Duncan suggested with a joking laugh.

Jo smacked him into the floor.

"Owww!!" Duncan groaned in pain. "What did I do?"

"Learn not to say anything, Pierce Face!" Jo hissed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

This, however, made Abby laugh.

"So, how long do you get to stay there?" Sammy asked Eddy.

"The rest of the summer time," Eddy explained. "I don't think I've met Aunt Cassandra before, but who knows? It could be a lot of fun."

"I hope you have fun." Sammy gave an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Sammy, I hope so too." Eddy smiled back, then went to eat the rest of his food.


End file.
